counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
IDF Defender
IDF Defender, commonly referred to as the Galil or IMI Galil, is a rifle featured in every game of the ''Counter-Strike'' series except Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, where it was replaced by Galil AR. Overview The Galil is a moderately powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. The only major disadvantages are its inaccuracy over long ranges and high recoil. It is also unusually heavy for an assault rifle. For those reasons, the Galil is uncommon, usually being replaced with the AK-47 after several rounds. Furthermore, this weapon is one of the hardest rifles to master, the second hardest weapon is the FAMAS, the counterpart of the Galil. Properties The Galil is a very heavy weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 210 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction. The Galil is one of the few weapons that is unable to shoot underwater. Advantages * Largest magazine capacity compared to other assault rifles (35 rounds) * Moderate damage * The cheapest assault rifle available for the Terrorists ($2000) * Good accuracy when firing your first shot * High rate of fire * Good penetration * Lower recoil compared to the AK-47 Disadvantages * Loses accuracy when firing this weapon constantly * High recoil * Due to the high reduction to movement speed when using this weapon, users have low movement speed * Unable to shoot underwater Gameplay Tactics *Spray at full auto when at close range while strafing to left or right. Aim for the chest as the recoil will increase and hit your enemy's head. *For medium range, stay stationary, aim for head and shoot burst of two shots which makes it more likely to land a headshot *For long range, crouch an aim for whatever you think you can hit, normally a torso shot. *Switch to a sidearm when you want to run faster due to the Galil's high movement speed penalty. *This weapon can be deadly at close range if the user is well experienced in wielding the IDF Defender. The rifle can kill enemies with a headshot at the first bullet fired but the user may need to wait until the recoil has become less severe otherwise, the inaccuracy will make the user an easy target for counter-attack. Sometimes, the best ways to compensate this is to either retreat and wait or strafe and keep firing. *To some players in the Counter-Strike community, the Galil is sometimes treated as a submachine gun only its power per bullet is stronger and considerably less accurate. This is because of the terrible inaccuracy and bullet spread involved with the weapon. Only use full auto when you are very close, its high rate of fire is difficult for most other weapons to match, but at the longer distances, you will most likely waste your ammo. *Ths Galil can be useful at the beginning of a match if you don't have sufficient money for the AK-47. It's almost as close to the AK-47's statistics and this weapon can still outclass opponents who using submachine guns. *Depending on the latency, the Galil may be a more suitable rifle to wield than the AK-47. If your lag is high, firing the AK-47 may be too risky as you could miss your targets. In comparison, the Galil has lower recoil and is more reliable as all of its bullets has a higher chance in hitting opponents. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the weapon is a little more accurate. Because of this, it's easier to be used on medium ranges, by firing in bursts. *If your latency is too high or players are more experienced, avoid using the Galil at longer ranges. Instead, try to reach close proximity with targets and spray bullets at enemies. Countertactics *Use long range weaponry against its users. *Avoid all close contact with its users. *Use low recoil weapons against its users at long range. *Use more powerful weapons, or ones with greater ranged abilities. *If the user is unaware or occupied, a submachine gun can be a good choice due to the high fire rate. *Remember, the user of this has a high firing rate, so try to make them waste their magazine by dodging. Also, this weapon is hard to control while firing at full-auto so keep your distance and its user will have a hard time hitting you. Try to make them spray and pray, use flashbang if you want. *Galil users will also be slowed down somewhat, so they may be easier targets, especially for snipers. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Gallery :Main article: IDF Defender/Gallery Trivia *The database name for this weapon is galil. *The draw, cocking and reload animations in the ''Counter-Strike'' series for the Galil are always slightly different. *This is one of four weapons that cannot fire underwater, with the others being the GIAT FAMAS F1, Benelli M1014, and the Benelli M3 Super 90. *The Galil was added into Counter-Strike after the release of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. It also came with the FAMAS and Tactical shield. *The modernized Galil ACE 22 replaces the aging Galil ARM in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *In some buy menus, this weapon's caliber will be shown as .308 NATO ammo. However, it uses 5.56 mm instead, this is fixed in Source version. *The Galil is shown using a 20-round box magazine in the GoldSrc games, however Source correctly depicts a 35-round curved magazine. *The Galil is the only weapon that shown in the training level of Deleted Scenes and discovered in mission Run (the mission is an extra one), and it not seen in other missions. **Player can only obtain Galil by using console command:"give weapon_galil". with it have different fire and reload sounds. It shares the same 5.56mm NATO rounds. *When used by terrorists, they hold the Galil on the hip, while used by counter-terrorists, they will hold the Galil on the shoulder. *In Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, player will hold and fire the IDF on the hip, but in Counter-Strike: Source, player will aim as other weapon, stock on shoulder. External links *IMI Galil at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons